El Dia Mas Feliz De Mi Vida
by Sunako-swan
Summary: El día mas importante con el que muchas chicas sueñan es el de su boda, pero la confusión, el miedo ante el altar, todo esto lo experimentara nuestra amiga Botan, la cual deberá a enfrentarse a sus propios sentimientos y las sorpresas que puede recibir.
1. Presente

Espero que os guste =)

* * *

-Botan, aceptas a este hombre como tu esposo?- señalo a un hombre de cabello rubio ojos castaños vestido con traje de chaque y el cual ya había dado el si quiero. La chica de cabello azul celeste vestía un traje de novia blanco con algunos detalles celestes en sus manos sostenía un ramo de flores blancas entre ellas una pequeña rosa roja se colaba en el ramo, Botan guardo silencio - señorita ¿ se encuentra bien?

- Yo...- dijo confundida mirando el ramo - necesito un minuto...- hablo

- pero, cariño... - hablo el novio

-por favor... necesito un momento ...son los nervios

- esta bien - hablo el cura- tomaremos un momento- todos esperaron y salieron fuera mientras se reanudaba

- ¿ Cariño que te pasa? - hablo el novio

- no es nada, estoy nerviosa... necesito salir a tomar el aire- camino hacia a fuera

-¿ Botan que sucede?- se acerco Keiko una de las damas de honor con cabellos castaños con un vestido rosado

- ¿ puedo estar sola un rato? por favor...- le pidió

- claro, ¿ que sucede? ¿ acaso tienes dudas?

- si...necesito pensar... solo un rato

- como quieras- se marcho

- gracias- se quedo sola " que me pasa" pensó " porque tengo dudas ahora.." miro el ramo y saco la rosa para olerla - " porque te cuelas asi en el dia que debia ser el mas feliz de mi vida..." comenzó a recordar

* * *

Continuara...

Se que es cortito pero espero que os haya gustado y espero poder continuarlo pronto


	2. Un año antes

Como ya he dicho en Amor en practicas siento mucho la tardanza y espero que os guste

* * *

- Hola Kurama- hablaba Botan a un chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes ahora sentado en un banco con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra

- Hola Botan - sonrió - me alegra verte después de un par de meses

- yo también- sonrió- Kurama ¿donde están los demás?

- no lo sé - rio- ya deberían haber llegado...- miro su móvil- han llegado tres mensajes

- ¿y que pone?

- que no pueden... podrían avisar antes...

- bueno... ¿qué hacemos?

- ¿vamos a tomar algo? - pregunto el pelirrojo- iremos a donde tú quieras

- no se - rio- me apetece ir a tomar algo o...- pensó un instante - quería ver una película pero mi novio no quiere venir conmigo...

- ¿Y eso?

- es de terror y no le gustan- sonrió- pero si no quieres no pasa nada

- claro, vamos

-¿seguro que no te importa?

- no, tranquila - se dirigieron al cine conversando- no sabía que tenias novio

- lo sé - rio- no lo sabe mucha gente

-¿cuánto llevas con él?- pregunto curioso

- dos años más o menos- rio

- sí que sabes esconderlo bien- sonrió

- ya ves - sonrió- aunque al principio no lo tenía claro porque él no me gustaba - reflexiono - Oh! perdón no quiero aburrirte con esto

- no me importa - sonrió- continua si quieres

- enserio no te molesta- lo miro, este negó con la cabeza

- ¿si no te gustaba porque aceptaste?

- bueno el me pidió salir y... me daba no se que rechazarlo, es mono y entonces estaba sola - " yo realmente te amo a ti" pensó

- bueno pero, ahora ya te gusta ¿no?

- si aunque hay otra persona que me gusta más - se avergonzó

-¿y porque no sales con a otra persona?

- porque es... como decirlo...inalcanzable

- ¿qué es, modelo, cantante o algun famoso? - rio

- más o menos - rio

-a veces no se puede tener todo lo que no quiere, al menos que...- fue interrumpido

- ¿a menos que lo robes? - rio- es tu filosofía no kitsune

- la de mi yo de antes si- sonrió - ahora ya no pienso igual, tengo una vida tranquila

- ¿y ya tienes una novia o algo así? - pregunto curiosa-quería saber la respuesta pero a la par no

- No- sonrío - no tengo una novia ni nada así - rio " solo quisiese tener tus besos"

- ¿y alguien que te guste?

- si eso si

- ¿y porque no sales con ella?

- resulta que hay una tercera persona que sale con ella- rio- pero bueno poco a poco me hago a la idea de que al igual que has dicho tu es inalcanzable

- ... - lo miro parecía que en sus ojos existía una ligera tristeza- seguro que encuentras a alguien - le agarro de brazo- eres un chico muy mono y casi perfecto- rio- habrá alguien para ti

- ¿casi perfecto?- se sorprendió- nadie me lo había dicho antes - rio

- serias perfecto para una humana que no conociese tu secreto de despiadado ladrón

- si bueno- rio- soy mucho más viejo de lo que aparento- llegaron al cine y pidieron los tickets

- ¿te apetece si compramos palomitas? - hablo emocionada al entrar

- si te apetecen a ti- sonrió

- ¿tú no quieres? Enserio si no te apetecen está bien - le insistió

- no tengo mucha hambre pero si compras tal vez te coja, si me dejas

- claro- sonrió - voy a pedirlas - se acerco al mostrador y pidió en un par de minutos ya estaba todo listo, ahora debía pagar pero no tenia manos para todo

- yo te cojo esto - el pelirrojo tomo el refresco y las palomitas

- gracias- sonrió y pago, mientras caminaban hacia la sala se encontraron con el novio de Botan y un grupo de sus amigos

- hola amor- hablo el chico - ¿qué haces aquí?

- hola- lo beso - he venido a ver la película que tú no quieres ver

- ¿tu sola?

- no - rio - Kurama viene conmigo- señalo al pelirrojo- en realidad habíamos quedado con mas pero no han aparecido

- Botan voy entrando- hablo el chico al ver que era mejor desaparecer

- está bien- sonrió y lo vio alejarse

- ¿te apetece quedar luego? cuando termine la película

- claro- sonrió y lo beso esto lo vio el pelirrojo que los veía desde la puerta de su sala

- te amo - hablo el chico - te veo luego

- te quiero - sonrió - hasta luego - camino hacia la sala de su película, el pelirrojo parecía distante con ella- Kurama ¿estás bien? - pregunto antes de que empezase la película

- si - sonrió de forma forzada - solo estoy algo cansado - la película comenzó más que de terror era sangrienta y de vez en cuando algún pequeño susto, Botan esperaba otra cosa pero no podía evitar asustarse en los pequeños momentos y se escondía en el hombro de Kurama aparte apretaba la mano, este la avisaba cada vez que apartaba su vista para indicarle que lo que no le gustaba había desaparecido. Ahora la película ya había acabado, salieron de la sala y fueron al servicio.

- Kurama, ¿te importa esperar a que salga mi novio? aun queda media hora... no quiero estar sola, está muy oscuro- sugirió

- claro, te acompañare hasta entonces- los dos chicos charlaron animadamente y comentaban la película, sin darse cuenta de la hora y ya había terminado la otra película, el novio de Botan salió, enseguida vio a la peliazul y su amigo, se acerco a saludarla, Botan al verlo se levanto de un pequeño escalón que había, lo abrazo y se fundieron en un agradable beso.

- gracias por acompañarme hasta ahora Kurama… - miro a su alrededor y ya no estaba – Kurama… - intento volver a revisar los alrededores

-ese amigo tuyo sabe cuando desaparecer en los momentos convenientes- rio el novio

- no seas así… encima que me ha hecho compañía hasta que aparecieses… ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

- ¿paseamos?- los dos chicos fueron a caminar, el pelirrojo ya había llegado a casa, se encerró en su habitación aunque ahora estaba solo en casa, su móvil sonó fue a mirarlo, en el había un mensaje de Botan Gracias por el día de hoy, lo he pasado muy bien contigo. Otro día podríamos repetirlo

- lo repetiremos…- murmuro- siempre que tu novio no aparezca….- en su mente vino una imagen de Botan y el chico besándose, sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar algunas lagrimas.

Los días fueron pasando, Kurama y Botan quedaban a menudo para hacer cosas juntos el pelirrojo cada vez estaba más enamorado de Botan y está al estar tan cerca de él no podía olvidarse de tan fácil como ella quería, pero fueron acercándose cada vez mas llegando a ser muy íntimos amigos.

* * *

Continuara...

por favor review si alguien lee esto XD


End file.
